Quotes Story 16: Light Travels Faster Then Sound
by Masih
Summary: ... That's why some people seem bright until you hear them speak.


**Quotes Story 16: Light travels faster than sound. That's why some people seem bright until you hear them speak.**

**Beta-ed by foreverTEAtime**

**Perpouse: a gift to FelipeMarcusThomas as a birthday present. Happy Birthday Mr. Thomas! And have a blessed day!**

"Susan, who is Mr. Collins?" asked Peter who had his eyes on a mysterious letter that he had just received that morning.

Susan, who was about to take a bight of her egg and toast, groaned and put her fork down, "Not Mr. Collins!" she cried in despair.

Peter and Edmund looked at each other, then Edmund asked, "Is there something we should know about with this Mr. Collins?"

"He's a dreadful drag!" complained Susan.

"And he's a stick in the mud!" piped up Lucy, and then she resumed slurping up her tea.

"Lucy and I met him at a ball in Archenland," began Susan, "I thought he was a real _smart _gentleman until I accepted a dance with him and he started speaking. Really, Peter, I don't know how one can be so dumb! He kept congratulating himself on being able to flatter women with not very flattering things! And he would not_ stop_ talking about how grand his Patron is, who by the sound of it is a Lady of Archenland who always has her nose in everybody else's business!"

Edmund handed Peter back his letter and said coolly, "I'm sorry to hear it. That letter states that he will be here by tomorrow afternoon to meet with us so that he may ask Peter for your hand in marriage."

"No!" Susan yelled standing up, which consequently caused her chair to fall back. "Peter, you mustn't give him permission! He'll never leave me alone! You must kick him out of Cair Paravel as soon he steps in! I can't stand that retched man!"

"Su, I'm a little disappointed in you," said Peter. "We are not going to kick him out. We're going to entertain him like any other guest."

Susan looked flustered, "Oh, so we entertain him, do we? What do you want me to do? Flaunt my stuff?"

"Yeah, I think he'd enjoy that," said Edmund.

Peter, Susan and Lucy all gave him _the look_ from each of their places at the table.

"Or," Edmund started with a smirk, "we could just get him a whore, I think he'd like that just as much."

Edmunds head flew forward when Lucy smacked the back of his head while simultaneously yelling, "Ed!"

"What? I bet he would!"

"That's not the point, you dumbo!"

Edmund just glared at Lucy.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy stood on the steps that took them to the large cherry wood doors that opened to Cair Paravel. They waited as Mr. Collins' carriage came around just in front of them.

Mr. Collins was a short fellow; he stood to about 3 inches shorter the Susan herself. He had a kind chubby face, brown wispy hair and grey eyes. Nothing in his looks indicated that he was, in fact, dumb. On the contrary, he looked to be a person who all people would want to meet and become friends with.

Lucy inclined her head toward Edmund, whom she was standing next to, and whispered, "Brace yourself." He just looked at her as if she were crazy.

Mr. Collins stood, bowed to their majesties, and then promptly turned his back end to them and climbed out of the carriage. He bowed to the Kings and Queens of Narnia once again and without delay said, "Ah, your Majesties, it is a great honor to make your acquaintance. Though it is very nice to meet you, it will never compare to when I first met His Majesty, King Lune and his lovely wife, Queen Adrianna."

After Mr. Collins' little speech, Peter and Edmund exchanged glances and nodded to their guest, "We understand."

Later, Peter and Edmund were walking down a side passage towards the dining hall for dinner. On their way they were having a discussion. The topic: Mr. Collins.

"Disgusting man. Can you believe that he actually said that? He really is dimwitted!"

"You were right, we should get him a full time whore, because he's not going to get anywhere close to Susan."

"Damn right!"

"By the way, Ed, I received a letter earlier from Lord Carton. He wants to come to Cair with his daughter Evelyn-"

"Evelyn? No way! She's even more dimwitted then Mr. Collins!"

* * *

><p><strong>First I just want to say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FELIPEMARCUSTHOMAS!<strong>

**Second, You people need to get on my profile to vote on a quote. My hands are tied until you do. There is a tie between to quotes so I need some people to vote so I know what one to do.**

**Third, I just have a random question for you people. I was reading an artical out of a magizian called Reminisce and the artical was from the 'How I Met My Spouse' section and I was just wandering: Why do men give women engagment rings? Is it to bribe them, or something?**

**Love you all!**

**Massy **

**P.S. Congrats to those who reconize Mr. Collins...**


End file.
